Vanellope's Sugar Rush Adventures
''Vanellope's Sugar Rush Adventures ''is an American animated series. The series is based on Disney's 2012 film Wreck-it Ralph and its 2018 sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet. Plot The show takes place in a alternate universe from the first two movies and focuses on Vanellope and the citizens of Sugar Rush as they race and protect Sugar Rush as they adventure through Sugar Rush. Cast * Rebecca Shoichet as Vanellope von Schweetz, a racer/glitch in Sugar Rush who turned out to be its lost princess-turned-president. She was previously voiced by Sarah Silverman in the movies. * Michelle Creber as Honey Sprinkles von Schweetz, Vanellope's identical younger sister who loves hanging out with her older sister. She's one of the characters originally made for the series. * Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer in Sugar Rush. ''She was previously voiced by Mindy Kaling in the first movie. * Katie Lowes as Candlehead, a racer in ''Sugar Rush * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter, a racer in Sugar Rush who has a crush on Vanellope. * TBA as Berry Bitter, the main antagonist of the series who tries to ruin races in Sugar Rush in some episodes. He's one of the characters originally made for the series. * Roger Craig Smith' '''as Sour Bill, Vanellope's adviser. He was previously voiced by Rich Moore in the movies. * Adam Carolla as Wynnchel, a Long John who is a member of the ''Sugar Rush police department. * Horatio Sanz as Duncan, a doughnut who is a member of the Sugar Rush police department. * Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing * Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello * Brenna D'Amico as Adorabeezle Winterpop * TBA as Minty Zaki * Novie Edwards as Snowanna Rainbeau * Grey Griffin as Swizzle Malarkey * TBA as Sticky Wipplesnit * TBA as Gloyd Orangeboar * Tara Strong as Citrusella Flugpucker, Jubileena Bing-Bing's sister. * TBA as Torvald Batterbutter * TBA as Nougetsia Brumblestain, Adorabeezle Winterpop's cousin. * John DiMaggio as Beard Papa Episodes Season 1 # The Legend of the Candy Jewel; Taffyta's New Ride # Vanellope's Candy Theme; Chillin' in Style # Rancis' Sweetheart; Bill and Honey's First Race # Sweet Dreams Sleepover; Bitter Sweet # Candlehead's Candle; Honey, I Shrunk the Racers Trivia * The series will mainly focuses on the characters of Sugar Rush, including some new characters. * The series will features new locations in Sugar Rush. * The series isn't canon to the films and takes place in a alternate universe where Sugar Rush is a actual place instead of a video game world. * Due to Sarah Silverman's series, "I Love You, America" on Hulu, Silverman won't be able to voice Vanellope for the series, instead she'll be voiced by Rebecca Shoichet (Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Apple Dumplin from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures). * Sour Bill will be voiced by Roger Craig Smith (Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic Series, Hawkodile and Richard from Unikitty). * Honey Sprinkles is based on one of Vanellope's early design. Difference Between the Movies and the Show * In the series, Vanellope still lives in Sugar Rush, unlike her movie counterpart who left Sugar Rush and the Arcade and stayed in Slaughter Race in the Internet at the end of the second movie. * The series will used 2D animation instead of CGI animation like the films. * Vanellope will be voiced by Rebecca Shoichet instead of Sarah Silverman. And Sour Bill will be voiced by Roger Craig Smith instead of Rich Moore. * Ranics doesn't have a crush on Vanellope in the films, but in this show he does. * All of the other Sugar Rush racers will receive voice actors and voice actress. * Some of the racers are related to each other in the series, in the movie it's unknown. * In the series, Vanellope has a identical younger sister named Honey Sprinkles von Schweetz. In the second movie she has a sister figure, Shank. Gallery Wir cyr vanellope by jenny jen-d5spcii.png Wir cyr candlehead by jenny jen-d5tdpcr.png Wir cyr rancis by jenny jen-d5t1h8g.png Wir cyr snowanna by jenny jen-d5t0d4u.png Wir cyr crumbelina by jenny jen-d5t0clg.png Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Animated Series Category:Traditional animated Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:TV Series based on films Category:TV-Y7 Category:Spinoffs Category:Disney Television Animation Category:TV Shows Category:Television shows set in alternate universes Category:2019 Category:Hand-drawn animated television series